DethZim
by Sanoon
Summary: Dethklok is paying their biggest gig yet, but it seems that the conditions for the concert involve a local resident of the city who goes by the name of Zim to sponser them.


This is the only fic that has required me to do more than five minutes of research. This'll be a doozy.

Discalimer – I don't own Metalocolypse or Invader Zim

* * *

DethZim  
By Sanoon

Prologue

"Well, it seems you guys will playing your biggest gig yet," Charles announced to the band after looking up from his document. They sat at their usual spots at the table, half paying attention, half in their own limited thoughts. After waiting a few seconds to see if the band would respond, Charles continued. "It's in a large city in North America." He glanced down at his paper. "Well…it seems the city's name isn't on this paper." He glanced back up to the band. Murderface was slowly spinning a knife on the table, and Pickles was staring off into space with at least 30 empty bottles of beer in front of him. Nathan, Toki, and Skwisgaar were watching him as if they were paying attention. "I posted the event on our official website, and it was sold out in 5 hours."

"Wait…we have an official webiste?" Nathan asked in his naturaly deep voice.

"Yeah…I made it years ago," Charles responded.

"I didn't know that," Nathan responded as he rested his head on his fist in a bored fashion.

"Nathan didns't know thats we haves officials website," Skwisgaar commented to Toki.

"Did yous know?" Toki asked.

"…No," Skwisgaar replied.

"As I was saying," Charles continued, "this gig, so far, has the biggest turnout. And as such, we'll be putting more money into this show than most. And as you guys requested, we are being hosted by one of the residents of the city. He'll be providing special stage accommodations."

"Why do we have a host?" Pickles asked. "We never had one before."

"Pickle is right," Toki exclaimed. "Wes never have host before."

"Well," Charles began, "this time you guys insisted repeatedly for me to do this. You put up a good argument."

"I don't remember telling you to do that," Nathan chimed in.

"You were all drunk," Charles responded.

"Oh…yeah…" Nathan said, glancing down at the table.

"I checked out our webshite. Tshere washn't enough attentshion paid to me," Murderface announced, changing the subject.

"I'll look into that," Charles said uncaringly. "Now you do know the concert will start in two days, right?"

"Ya, yas," Skwisgaar said circling his hand in the air in an uncaring fashion. "Wes cans play any dates yous gives us."

Nathan slammed his fist on the table, drawing all the attention to himself. "Crap…We need a new song."

-----

The Tribunal was once again gathered. The seven important members sat at their seats, with the other eight screens right behind them. Senator Stampingston stood on the right side of the wall of telivisions, as per usual. "Gentleman," Stampingston began, "It seems Dethklok is going to perform their biggest act yet. It's taking place in an unidentified city in North America. Somewhere in Ohio. The show was booked 5 hours after being posted. The suggested number of people attending the concert is nearing the million marker." The screens behind the Senator switched over to pictures of mass chaos resulting from the band's fans. "With the chaos and destruction that normally unsues after the band's performance, the destruction that could result from this concert could be catastrophic. For this, we got specialist Mark Thompson. He studdies the effect of the band's concerts on the populace."

Thompson stood at the other end of the screen wall, and stepped forward when the Senator called his name. He was a large man, and his baldening head had a small combover of his white hair. "Gentleman, after much study of the band, I have determined that the damage done could be greater than expected. 'Celebration' riots that have spawned from their previous concerts have caused a combined total of at least $50 billion in damages. If this concert goes off unhindered, then the resulting 'celebration' riot could level the city to the ground and cost over $100 billion in one sitting alone. That's a cost our government cannot afford."

The screens switched to a small green boy, as Senator Stampingston took over. "The concert is being hosted by a single individual, which is completely alarming. Dethklok hasn't done anything like this before. It might be a publicity stunt. We're not sure, though. His name is Zim. He's a short, green kid with anger problems and a short attention span. That's all we know."

"My God," General Crozier said aloud. "We have to stop this before it starts."

"No," Selatcia inturupted from atop his throne. "The concert will go on uninterupted..."


End file.
